The Hogwarts Express
by Coragal
Summary: Umm.. This is a fairly short story. I haven't finished it yet, in fact, this is only the first chapter, but I think you'll enjoy it. I put it under Action/Adventure, but it hasn't gotten too exciting yet. It will, though, I promise you it will.


Author's note: First of all, in front of a lot of stories you see disclaimers, but there isn't one in front of this story. That's because all of these characters (Sonora and Amy) belong to me! I made them up. The story is one hundred percent mine, too. (Although, I had originally written it to send in as an entry for METMA Mandy's contest.) I sorta forgot about it for a while and then, when I was checking my folder, I found it. I read what I had already written (up to the four stars) and I decided to continue it. Now it's way past Mandy's deadline, but I decided to send it in anyway. I hope you enjoy, there's another chapter coming.  
  
****** *  
  
"Come over here! You have got to see this!"   
The voices of two young girls rang through the air. It was a beautiful spring day and Sonora and her sister Amy had taken advantage of the gorgeous weather. They were out by the railroad tracks. There was a delightful young brook sparkling in the golden sunshine and plenty of sights to interest young girls. Amy had just found a patch of wild flowers. There were Bluebells, Bleeding Hearts, Sunflowers, Queen Anne's Lace, Buttercups, and many more the girls couldn't name. "Aren't these beautiful? We can use them in our bouquet for grandma!" said Amy.  
Sonora shrugged, "Yeah, she'd like that."  
Sonora didn't particularly like flowers. She wasn't that kind of a girl. Amy, on the other hand, was quite young. Only seven years and six months. (Amy was always very exact, especially about her age.) So it was natural for her to like flowers. Sonora walked quietly next to the railroad tracks while Amy ran ahead carrying her bundle of flowers. Just then Sonora heard the toot of a whistle and roaring engines. "Quick! Get off the track!" shouted Sonora.   
Amy raced out of the train's path with plenty of time to spare, but nonetheless Sonora grabbed her and held her close. Amy had nearly been run over trains more times then Sonora could count. She was always taking risks. Mom always called her a little daredevil. Sonora watched as the train slowed. What was wrong? Normally a train would just keep speeding past. There wasn't a train station for miles. Wanestown was too small a town for that. Amy looked around too. Then, before Sonora could stop her, Amy ran forward. Swinging her small body over the side of an open boxcar, she landed on a stack of hay. "Hurry, come on!" shouted Amy from her perch on the hay.  
"Amy, get back here!" Sonora shouted. Thoughts whirled through her head. She had to act fast. Amy wouldn't want to be forced and she didn't go for bribery. Oh, what to do! Amy was motioning for Sonora to get on, but the older girl hardened. How could Amy even think about leaving mom and dad and all her friends, just to disobey her!? Sonora couldn't help herself, "Get down here right this minute young lady."  
"No, you can't make me!" Amy stuck out her tongue at Sonora and hid behind the door to the car.   
Just then, the train began to pick up speed. With a short toot on its whistle the wheels started to turn very fast. Sonora ran forward to keep up with Amy's taunting face. Now she had no choice. Amy couldn't jump from a train going that speed without hurting herself. Sonora threw her hands out to catch hold of the speeding boxcar. Using all the strength in her young body, Sonora threw herself over the edge of the car. She nearly didn't make it. Her feet dangled dangerously over the side of the car and her hands wobbled under her weight, threatening to drop her over the side of the boxcar. "Amy, help!" shouted Sonora.  
The little girl grabbed her older sister under her arms. Sonora could feel her younger sibling pulling and she smiled in spite of the terrible scenario. Amy always came through for her. With one last effort, Sonora pulled herself over the side and lay next to her sister, panting. "You made it!" shouted Amy.  
"Yeah, I made it." Said Sonora, trying not to show how frightened she had been. It wouldn't do for her younger sister to see that she was frightened. Then she might get scared, too.   
Sonora looked around. The car was fairly small, but cozy, in a strange sort of way. There were several stacks of hay scattered around the boxcar. Amy was carefully arranging the flowers she had brought on one of these stacks. Sonora went to look over the edge of the car and jumped back immediately. The sight of the ground speeding by was terrifying. Sonora carefully pulled the door to the car shut so Amy wouldn't fall out while looking at the scenery. Sitting down on a stack of hay, Sonora tried to get used to the horrible feeling of the car jerking back and forth. It was hard, but she finally fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Wake up! Wake up, sleepyhead!"  
"Mmm... Not so early, Mom," muttered Sonora to her little sister.  
Amy giggled, "It's not early, it's the afternoon! The train's stopping!"  
Sonora was wide awake in an instant, "What? Grab your things, we're leaving!"  
Amy's hands latched onto the side of the boxcar, "We're not leaving! You can't make me! I'll never let go!"  
Sonora snatched up her sweatshirt from the bale of hay it lay on. She grabbed her sister around the waist and pulled. Amy shrieked and yelled, but she stayed put. Sonora tried to drag her sister off the car by her wrist, but Amy wouldn't have it. She lashed out with her legs and even bit with her small, sharp teeth. Finally Sonora stopped. She turned around and started to slide open the door. She tugged at the handle hard, but the door wouldn't budge. She tried again, using her foot to brace herself, but still the door wouldn't open. Taking a deep breath, Sonora pulled with all her strength, but to no avail. That stubborn door just wouldn't open. Amy's frown promptly turned into the shiniest, broadest grin Sonora had seen in a long time, "Ha! You can't even leave, let alone take me with you!"  
Sonora didn't bother answering. She merely sat down on a square of hay and put her head in her hands. The train had started to speed up again. Sonora wasn't sure whether to cry or scream. It wasn't her sister's fault the door was stuck, but her sister had gotten on the train in the first place. Sonora hadn't needed to follow, but she did. Oh, what to do, what to do. Their family was heaven knows how far away, and Amy was being so difficult! Sonora remembered what her father had said to her one day when she had come home with a horrible cough and a high fever, "If things are bad now, then chances are they're gonna get worse."  
Sonora had laughed then, but she saw the meaning of the phrase now. Everything was terrible, now. But, she had better be prepared for whatever was coming.   



End file.
